The invention relates to an outer joint part of a constant velocity universal joint in the form of a joint bell with an attached connecting journal and a radial supporting face at the joint bell at the base of the connecting journal, wherein the outer joint part, by means of threading means, can be clamped to a wheel hub which has to be slid on to the connecting journal and which is supported either directly or indirectly on the supporting face.
Furthermore, the invention relates to an assembly consisting of a constant velocity universal joint with an outer joint part in the form of a joint bell with an attached connecting journal and a radial supporting face at the joint bell at the base of the connecting journal, as well as of a wheel hub which is slid on to the connecting journal and which, via threading means, is clamped to the outer joint part, wherein the wheel hub is directly or indirectly supported on the supporting face.
Assemblies of this type are used in the region of wheel bearings of driven motor vehicle wheels. The constant velocity universal joint forms the joint at the wheel end of driveshafts or sideshafts of motor vehicles. When mounting the shafts to the hub assembly, there takes place an axial clamping operation between the wheel hub and the outer joint part via threading means, wherein mutual support is effected either via the inner bearing races of a wheel bearing attached to the wheel hub or via the wheel hub itself, in each case relative to a supporting face at the outer joint part. When the vehicle is in use, in spite of high clamping forces, the occurrence of micro movements at the supporting face of the outer joint part is possible which generate a great deal of noise. Said micro movements are the result of a non-uniform introduction of force and possibly also of rotating bending moments. Even if the surfaces contacting one another are very carefully machined, it has so far not been possible to avoid said noise development.